jumperfandomcom-20200214-history
Henrietta Coles
Henrietta "Henry" Coles is the main protagonist of Impulse. She is a 16-year old Jumper who discovered her abilities of teleportation and telekinesis some time after moving to the small town of Reston, New York with her mother, Cleo Coles. Biography Henrietta had a very troubled childhood. Her father had left her and her mother at very young age. She and her mother constantly moved place to place, partly due to her mother's inability to maintain a stable relationship with any man she became involved with. This put a strain on their relationship. Henry also developed seizures at some point and required daily medical attention. Eventually, she and her mother moved to Reston, New York to be with her mom's new boyfriend Thomas Hope and his daughter Jenna. While Thomas is more welcoming to Henry, she's given the cold shoulder by Jenna. At school, she becomes acquainted with autistic science expert Townes Linderman, whom she stands up for when being belittled by their teacher, who's false status as a doctor is being poked at by Henry. After attempting to drag her to the principal's office, Henry suffers another seizure and unknown to everyone but Townes, causes objects in the room to move. After leaving the hospital, Henry sneaks out during the night and sprays graffiti on a nearby bridge and is caught by police. She is returned home and is given a fine to pay for her vandalism, which Thomas plans to pay off by selling Henry's car, which she strongly disapproves of. Attempting to reclaim it, she goes to Clay Boone (whose father had bought her car) for help, and succeeds in getting it back. The two then kiss in Clay's truck, but Clay then attempts to rape her, which causes Henry to freak out and have another seizure, which causes her to crush the truck and instantaneously teleport back to her bedroom. Henry tells Jenna about what happened, and is unexpectedly comforted by her, establishing a bond between the two. To cover her involvement in Clay's accident, she secretly returns her car to Boone's lot and called an ambulance for an unconscious and injured Clay. Out of suspicion of Henry harming Clay, his brother Luke, subdues her, and stores her in the back of his car and brings her to his dad's shop for interrogation, only for her damage the car's rear and teleports back to her bedroom. Coming downstairs, Jenna (whom she was with until confronted by Luke) arrives home, astounded that Henry was already there before she was. Henry persuades her not to call the police, as they are unable to describe what happened. Later that night, Jenna, still worried for Henry, decides to spend time with her. In the process, they developed a sisterly bond, and Henry introduces her to her usage in drugs. After being confronted by Bill Boone, who wanted to know who hurt his son, lied that his Amish drug partners, the Millers were responsible. Soon later, Jenna and Townes, curious about Henry's teleporting abilities, decide to test her to confirm their suspicions. Believe the trigger to be fear, they have Henry jump off a cliff into a nearby lake, but the test fails. She attempts it again by herself later that night and succeeds in teleporting back to her room, which was witnessed by Jenna, who had followed her. Upon discovering Clay had recovered from the incident (albeit being paraplegic) and had no memory of what happened, Henry initially lied to him and told him they had been in a car accident. She eventually tells him the truth about what really happened and claimed she was happy that he got hurt (all of which was overheard by Luke). Later, she suffers from a massive seizure, and is hospitalized, until she teleports back to her bedroom, where she confronted by another Jumper, whom she recognizes from years ago. He is driven away after being stabbed by Jenna. Henry learns from Jenna that she had told her mom about Clay's attempted rape. Later that night, she and Jenna arrive at Boone's garage and learn Cleo had went there to confront Bill about Clay's actions, but a shootout had taken place, in which Luke escaped from with Cleo by car. Henry is left horrified and guilt-ridden for not telling her mom the truth and in the process, got an innocent kid killed. Jenna then calls Clay for information about Luke's whereabouts. Henry and Jenna arrive at the Boone house in search of Luke, but discover it has been set ablaze by the Millers. Henry rushes in and manages to save a trapped Clay by teleporting him to her house. This causes Clay to remember the accident. He then angrily tries to attack her. He tells her he will tell everyone what she is, but she confidently tells him that no one will believe him, as the Boone name has been disgraced, with his father being arrested for drug trafficking and his brother being on the run for murder, and his attempt to rape her will eventually be known by everyone. Clay is then taken to a hospital by Townes and Jenna.Her mother arrives a while later, and reunites with Henry. Cleo is already aware of her assault and comforts her about it. At school, Henry, at the insistence of Jenna and Townes, decides to train and control her powers. Later that night, she, Jenna and their parents go bowling together. The next day, Henry and her mother are confronted by an armed Bill Boone, who now knows of Henry's involvement of Clay's accident. He also blames her for tearing his family apart and makes it clear he plans to kill her unless she shows him her "trick". She frantically attempts to explain she doesn't know how, but Boone is unconvinced. Just as he's about to pull the trigger, she grabs his arm and unexpectedly teleports to a foreign country with Boone's entire arm still clinging to the gun. Upon teleporting back, she discovers Boone and her mother are gone, but finds a trail of blood that leads to the barn by her house. She finds the unknown Jumper pouring a bucket of acid in a metal bucket, implying that he has killed Boone and is disposing of his body. He then turns to a horrified Henry, and replies that she must have "a lot of questions". Personality Special Abilities Teleportation: Inherited from her long-lost father Simon, Henry eventually developed this space-controlling ability some time after going through recurring seizures. She can teleport over long distances, but has no control over her destination. She can also teleport others by touching them and by causing objects to zoom towards her. * Flash Step: 'She teleport short distances by running. 'Telekinesis: In addition to her innate teleporting abilities, she can psionically movie objects from a distance; a psionic/psychic ability which was triggered only when she had a sudden seizure. *'Telekinetic Destruction:' At one point, her out-of-control abilities had caused an explosion in the girls bathroom, even crushing the whole of Clay's truck when he had attempted to rape her, which resulted in him being permanently paralyzed. Trivia *Henry has a record for theft and vandalism. *She has an ex-boyfriend named Josh (played by Amadeus Serafini). *In the novel of Impulse, her name is Millicent Rice, named after her mother. Category:Characters